


Listen to me babble

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity's POV, First Meeting, Oliver's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver's first meeting written from both perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Felicity's point of view

She didn't expect anything special to happen that day but then again that's the thing about special events. If we already know about them, they would hardly feel special. But what were the chances that Oliver Queen would walk into her office? Given the fact that she worked for his mother, it might be more likely than if she worked for a different company in Starling City. Still, it was pretty unlikely. She was chewing on her red pen, one of her nasty habits, when she heard someone clear his throat.  
“Felicity Smoak?” a male voice asked from behind her.  
She turned around. It was Oliver Queen. Wow, Oliver Queen just walked into her office. And he was hot. Felicity wasn't the kind of girl who would immediately objective boys but this was Oliver Queen. She felt herself blushing. Ugh, she so did not want to have crush on him but when she thought about it, she knew it was already too late. She had kept herself up to date about his return, what he did and what he said and all that because well... everyone talked about it, but also yes, because he was  
A. hot  
B. rich and famous and  
C. incredibly interesting. What had happened to him in the last five years? But now, as he smiled at her, she added  
D. He is still cute to her list of thoughts about Oliver Queen.  
She had thought he was cute when he was still dead, or supposed to be dead. But now standing in front of her, smiling, she felt her heart beat racing up a bit.  
“Hi, I'm Oliver Queen,” he introduced himself which was ridiculous because of course she knew that.. So she said: “Of course... I know who you are. You're Mr. Queen.” She made an awkward hand gesture. Why did she do that?  
“No, Mr Queen was my father.” Oliver replied. As weird as it seemed she got completely what he meant to tell her. She also felt weird when she was compared to her mother.  
And then she messed it up: “Right, but he's dead. I mean he drowned but you didn't which means... you could come down to the IT department and listen to me babble...” She hit her desk with the red pen and then she said:  
“Which will end in three- two- one.”  
He let her finish her babble, which was really nice of him. Then she kept her mouth shut and expected him to say something.  
And he did eventually: “I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were to person to come and see.” He placed a laptop on her desk. It looked like it had been shot several times. “I was at my coffee shop searching the web and I spilled a latte on it.” A spilled latte could definitely not cause that kind of damage.  
“Really?” asked Felicity disbelievingly, lifting an eyebrow.  
“Yeah,” he said and smiled.  
She leaned forward to examine the laptop closer. “Cause these look like bullet holes,” she pointed out.  
“My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood.” There was an awkward pause. He was lying, it was obvious. He seemed to be an even worse liar that she was. But still he needed her help. She felt like she could trust him.  
“If there's anything you could salvage from it, I would really appreciate it,” he told her sincerely. He really was nice, she decided then because usually the orders she got were barked at her. She nodded. If she got this, maybe he would stop by her office more often and then... Focus, Felicity, focus, she told herself. But as soon as he left her office, she couldn't help but smile stupidly into the distance.


	2. Oliver's point of view

He hadn't really been much to the IT department before. It was mostly because when he had visited his parents at Queen Consolidated, he just had dropped by in their office at the top floor. To be perfectly honest, he hadn't cared at all about where his parents' wealth came from as long as it guaranteed him the lifestyle he was accustomed to. Felicity Smoak, he said her name over and over in his head on his way up the elevator. He didn't want to get it wrong. It sounded like a nice name. Hopefully she wouldn't ask too many questions because he knew his cover story sucked. He would simply have to put on his old Oliver Queen charm. It usually worked on women and the guy down stairs had told him she was the smartest girl in the IT department, smart, yes, but hopefully still very much a girl.  
Oliver stepped into her office and cleared his throat: “Felicity Smoak?”  
She turned around. “She was cute”, was his first thought. His second thought was that he remembered her. He had in fact seen her before. She was the girl that had talked to a picture of him and called him cute. Well, he could only return this compliment.  
Felicity had her blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail and pink lips, matching the lighter pink blouse. She was chewing on a pen. It was red. But although he noticed all these little things about her, the most remarkable thing about her was the way she looked at him. There was wonder in her eyes but also kindness, something he had forgotten all about in the past five years. Felicity smiled a little and took the pen out of her mouth. He smiled and it wasn't an effort for him to smile at her genuinely like it usually was for him these days.  
“Hi, I'm Oliver Queen,” he introduced himself, although he knew that she knew exactly who he was. She confirmed so much when she started to ramble: “Of course... I know who you are. You're Mr. Queen.” She made an adorable little hand gesture at the mention of his name.  
“No, Mr Queen was my father.” Oliver replied. He didn't know exactly why he told Felicity this. Maybe it was because it mattered to him that she didn't think of him as a younger version of his father, as so many people did but that she knew the real him, at least a glimpse of him.  
And then she gave the worst response possible: “Right but he's dead. I mean he drowned but you didn't which means... you could come down to the IT department and listen to me babble...which will end in three- two- one.” She let her finish her babble, as she called it because he didn't mind it at all. He liked her honesty and that she didn't try to hide her nervousness behind a facade of controlled emotions. For a second he forgot why he was actually here but then he remembered: “I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were to person to come and see.” He placed the laptop on her desk and crossed his arms. “I was at my coffee shop searching the web and I spilled a latte on it.” Okay, that was really not convincing.  
And sure enough: “Really?” asked Felicity disbelievingly.  
“Yeah,” he said. She leaned forward to examine the laptop. “Cause these look like bullet holes,” she stated matter of factually.  
“My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood.” Awkward pause. He really had to learn to come up with better excuses. She looked at him, not believing a single word. He just smiled.  
“If there's anything you could salvage from it, I would really appreciate it,” he told her sincerely. Felicity nodded and he somehow knew she wouldn't talk to anyone else about it. That was relief.  
When he left her office, he somehow felt like he was in a good mood. In fact he was happily smiling to himself. Felicity Smoak, there just was something about her.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I watched this scene about twenty times to get the dialogue right and most of the details, but I'm sorry if I missed something or made mistakes.


End file.
